In standard telephones it is common to employ a hand-held transmitter-receiver which must be picked up and held during use. Normally this transmitter-receiver rests on a cradle which includes a plunger device operatively connected to a hook switch assembly. The hook switch assembly controls various sets of connections, including connections to the associated line circuit, holding the talking circuit open and the ringing circuit closed while the transmitter-receiver is resting on the cradle. When the telephone rings, the user picks up the transmitter-receiver, allowing the hook switch assembly to close the talking circuit connection, open the bell-ringing circuit, and, in various designs of telephones, to suitably activate or enable other circuits. To use a standard telephone it is necessary to employ at least one hand for removing and holding the transmitter-receiver, thus having only one hand free for taking notes of for performing other duties. Also, in order to include another nearby person in the conversation, namely, to carry on a conference call, it is necessary to employ an extension telephone, which frequently is not available in a convenient nearby location.